Prima
In January 14, 2008 Zero-G released its first Vocaloid 2 product, Prima. History When Prima was released in Japan on February 22, 2008, she was often used as a back up singer for other Vocaloid songs. However, after increased interest began to occur in vocaloids and high demand, Zero-G began reselling Lola, Leon and Miriam from their own website via their virtual shop. Prima was also included, but according to Zero-G, although the 3 older vocaloids may also get a redesign in the future, they feel Prima is fine being the way she is and neither she nor Tonio will recieve a make over.The furture of the Vocaloids Usage for Music What makes Prima different from the Vocaloids before her was that her voice was modeled after a professional Soprano opera singer, this means she can hit high notes with accuracy and ease. Though she is meant for opera, with a few adjustments Prima's voice is suitable for pop and R&B. However she is noted to be difficult to tweak into other styles in general, despite having what is considered one of the clearest english speaking voice banks, as her voice is one of the most stylistic of the Vocaloids. Her voicebank is also good as a atmospheric singer and holds together exceptionally well able to maintain a clear and constant sound while other vocaloids sing over her voice. Notable Prima songs Princess Mononoke I will sing/もののけ姫を歌わせてみた(歌いなおし) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Green Bird/蒼い鳥 Covered by ChoiWARU-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Stride la vampa Il Trovatore Covered by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Habanera - Carmen Covered by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Aria di Mezzo Carattere (English Version) Covered by ImizukiP *YouTube broadcast Hoshi no Kakera/星のカケラ Covered by Nagato Miku ruP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast September Duet with Meiko Covered by piaa_a *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Eternal Snow Duet with Nikora Michiko and Alice Takarane Covered by therubozu *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast One & One Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Song of Eared Robot/耳のあるロボットの唄 Covered by TellurP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 7 Colors of Nico Nico Douga Duet with Gakupo Kamui and Luka Megurine Covered by AkyuP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Voi Che Sapete Written by Mozart *Youtube broadcast O Come, O Come, Emmanuel See article [come, O come, Emmanuel|O come, O come, Emmanuel *Youtube broadcast Trivia *Prima was the first English Vocaloid to be included in the Lipsync model series. The LipSync model portrayed Prima as an extremely pale girl wearing a dark red dress, and a white flower in her short, wavy, black hair. Due to its populaurity, this particular look has become her unoffical look and is used commonly more so then any other look. *When people tried to illegally download vocaloids, such as Miku Hatsune and Rin/Len Kagamine, they had to download Prima to get the program in English. However, the illegal downloads of Prima didn’t have proper confirmation codes, causing not only Prima to stop working but other Vocaloid programs as well. If one could not keep Prima using correct codes, the other Vocaloids would in effect become unable to be used at all. *It is said the Prima’s character item is wine, but because of her yandere nature (due to the way her illegal copies prevented other vocaloids from working). For that reason you’ll more likely see fanart of her holding a weapon rather than an alcoholic beveragehttp://www.zero-g.co.uk/index.cfm?articleid=1004. Fanart File:Prima_lip_sync.jpg|Prima's Lisync model File:Prima.jpg|The look that has largely become her "offical" look amongst fans File:Kisa_chan_plz_by_chikapollo-1.png|An example of one appearance previously given by fans External links * Blog: Engloid on Prima References Category:Vocaloid2